One MistakeTwo Mistake Three Mistake More
by Gamblersgirl09
Summary: After something bad happens to the flock, Max is on the run. Then she meets Mr.Perfect.
1. Disappearing Act

Rain poured pored down from the sky as lightning ripped it apart

Rain poured pored down from the sky as lightning ripped it apart. Max watched from the entrance of their cave home, the same home they had had for about five years. It was a miracle that no Erasers or weird scientist had found them yet, but the flock wasn't complaining. The cave was good enough; it had a big main cavern, kind of like a foyer, and a few connecting den type things that were the flocks rooms. Nudge and Angel shared one den, Iggy and Gazzy were in another and Fang and Max had their own. It wasn't exactly a mansion or anything, but it worked and with a few improvements it was actually quite comfortable. "This rain has to stop soon." Max said, her voice taunt with frustration and pent up energy. "It's been like this for a week straight."

Fang looked over at her a bored look on his face, "It'll stop when it stops." He muttered. Max threw him an angry look, but was pleased he was getting out of his habit of one word sentences.

"When will we get the chance to fly again?" Nudge asked, from where she was sprawled out at the back of the cave, her head resting on Iggy's chest.

"It should stop soon." Iggy replied, "It can't go on like this for much longer." Wrapping his arm around Nudges shoulder, he kissed her hair and whispered, "I promise it can't last much longer." Max shuddered slightly at the sight of Iggy and Nudge, of course she wanted them to be happy but it was still weird seeing them all lovey dovey. Of course, she couldn't really say anything because she and Fang were kind of a…..well she wasn't exactly sure what she and Fang were, they just were. "Max?" The sound of Gazzy's cracking voice brought her out of her pondering. She crossed over to where he was laying on his blanket reading. "What's up, Gazzy?" She asked lying down next to the boy, he had been having a hard time these past few weeks, given that his voice was changing and cracking, which caused Fang and Iggy to pick on him constantly. "Look at this." He said pointing to a page in his book. "That girl sounds exactly like you." He said with a smile. Max read the passage; it talked about an uptight, obsessive compulsive teenager, with anger issues. Max hit the boy on the shoulder, as he burst out laughing. "Very funny." She said a smile on her lips. Max got up and walked back over to the door. The rain was stopping slightly and she bet she could fly in it. She needed time to relax by herself and have some alone time. That was kind of hard with six bird kids living in a small cave. "I'm going out." She told the flock as she moved the rock that blocked most of the entrance. "What?" "I want to come too." Iggy and Nudge's answered, their replies mixed together. "It's still raining." Fang pointed out, a slight smile hiding on his lips. "Thanks, Captain Obvious." Max replied sarcastically, before turning to Iggy and Nudge. "I don't think your wings could take it Nudge, it's still raining pretty hard, and you don't want to fly without Nudge, do you Iggy?" She asked a smirk on her lips. Iggy shook his head no, but Nudge looked like she wanted to protest. "She's right; your wings couldn't take it. Their not completely developed." Fang said as Nudge opened her mouth to protest. Max smiled at him before slipping through the rock entrance, closing it up, and leaping into the air. Rain beat mercilessly onto her wings, making them heavier than they actually were. Max flew higher into the air, until she broke through the clouds that held the rain and entered the calm sky above. She shook her wings as she coasted, causing herself to drop slightly. It was great, having a few minutes to herself.

Max instantly knew something was wrong as she headed towards the cave. There were tire marks on the ground of the canyon the cave resided in, and the rock that covered the entrance was open. She knew the flock would never leave it open like that, it was one of her few rules. She dropped onto the edge and walked into the cave, it was empty. A wave of sickness crashed over Max and she felt like she was going to hurl. On the ground by Gazzy's blanket, the one that he was using just before she left, was a dead Eraser. Max dropped to her kness, "No. No. No. No. This can't have happened. It can't." she said to herself. "I was only gone twenty minutes." Max knew it was hopeless to kid herself, the Erasers and come and taken her Flock. She needed to go and get them back. No question about it. Max got up from the floor and raced into her den. She quickly changed out of her dripping wet clothes and put on something light weight, something that would let her travel quicker. Then, she sprint out of the tunnel, out of the cave that had been so perfect, and leapt into the air. She followed the tire tracks to all the way to the main road before she lost them. She cursed, and looked down the highway. There was no way to tell which way the Erasers had taken them, but something in her mind was telling her to go east, away from town. She decided to listen to her instincts and veered to the right, following the main road. five hours later, Max dropped from the sky. Her wings ached from so much flying after so long, for the last five years they hadn't done more than two hours a day. Even that was with a lot of stops between. She landed in a tree and nestled herself in its branches. She would only sleep for a few hours, then she was back on the hunt.

Max woke before dawn the next day and quickly dropped to the forest floor. She walked until she found a small clearing and leapt into the sky. Today, no matter what, she would find her Flock and rescue them. No matter what. Within an hour she was back on the main rode, flying east. A few hours, a track that broke off from the main road caught her attention. Fresh tracks covered the small dirt road and Max hoped it was the Eraser's truck. She followed it and was rewarded when a small dark grey building gradually came into view. "This is it. This is the place they took them to." Max said to herself as she landed quietly about a mile from the building. She didn't want to get caught, or be seen quite yet.


	2. Disappearing Act cont

She waited in a concealed spot until night fell. Then she raced out from her hiding spot and sprinted towards the building. She raced towards a shadowy part of the wall and vaulted over. She landed in a noiseless crouch, her eyes instantly scanning the ground. A few feet away a group of Erasers stood blissfully unaware of the avian's presence. She waited, her heart pounding, as the Erasers turned and walked towards her hiding spot. She held her breath as they quickly typed in the combination to the building. Max smiled, a brief feeling a triumph flashing through her, she had seen the combination. She raced across the empty ground as the Erasers disappeared through the door of the lab. She hid, her breath coming fast, in the shadows near the door. She waited until a feeling told her that it was good. She leapt from the place and quickly dialed in the numbers. The doors opened with a slight hiss and she raced inside. Now, all that was left was finding the flock.

Max glanced down the closest hallway but quickly withdrew her head, a group of scientists were at the end of it. She looked down another hallway and found it empty. She quickly moved into the hallway, quietly checking the doors, looking for an open one, as she moved down the hall. She finally found an open one. She leapt into the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She turned around and her breath caught in her throat. There was the flock, bound and gagged on the floor of the room. All of the sudden the lights snapped on and Max was instantly blinded. When her eyes adjusted she felt her knees weaken with panic. Fifteen Erasers stood behind her Flock, three for each one of them. Two guards now covered the door. "Welcome, Maximum. I'm glad you came so quickly." A voice said warmly, a voice that made Max's panic instantly switch to hate. Jeb stepped towards her and held out his arm, as if expecting an embrace. Max quickly backpedaled away from him, "Stay away from me!" She growled, falling into a defensive stance, ready to take out as many as she could to get her flock free. "Now, Maximum, that isn't nice. We just want to talk." A cruel voice said from the back of the lab as another scientist entered. This one was a woman, her face cruel and her mouth was twisted in a cynical smile. "About what? How you can't just leave us alone to live our lives in peace? What? Your not happy with just changing us into mutants?" Max snarled glancing from her flock to the woman. Jeb's welcoming expression turned into one of hurt, "It's not like that Maximum. We do care about you, we want you to have a good life." He said. "You think kidnapping us, beating them, and bringing us all here is caring about us. You are more messed up than I thought. So, what are you going to do to us?" Max asked, her voice angry. The woman stepped forward, roughly pushing Jeb out of the way. "It's up to you, Maximum. We can kill your flock or let them go. It is all up to you." The woman said her voice sounding cruelly amused. Shocked, Max took a slight step back, "What do you mean it is up to me? Why?" Max asked. "Because they are worthless, the only reason we need them is to control you. If you work with us, your flock lives, go against us and your flock dies. It is as simple as that, Maximum. You choose their fate." The woman replied cruelly. "Control me for what?" Max asked, taking another step back towards the door. "Your cells took extremely well to the avian cells we placed in you, while you flocks transformations were less than acceptable yours was remarkable. You have the potential to be the ultimate weapon. With a few improvements you will be. Yet, we know you will not listen to us." The woman paused for a second and one of the guards at the wall laughed slightly. "How does mommy Maxi, sound to you." The guard said, amused. The woman sent him a deathly glare and he instantly fell silent, "I guess that buffoon summed it up for me." She said, looking disappointed someone had beaten her to the punch. Max felt her legs grow flimsy and she crashed to her knees. "Your planning to..to…to breed me?" Max said her voice filled with fear and disbelief. "Basically." The woman replied bored. "It's against the law! You can't force another human to have kids!" Max shouted at her. The woman only smiled, her eyes thinning evilly. "The law only protects humans, and as you can see you are just another creature." She replied. Max looked over at her flock and saw Fang struggling against his holds, his face contorted with rage. Nudge was nestled into Iggy, her cheeks wet with fallen tears. Gazzy had made his way to his sister's side and had been able to grab her hand, trying to comfort her. How could Max condemn them to their deaths, just because she didn't want to have kids? How could she choose herself over her flock? The woman gave a slight signal to the erasers behind the flock. Five of them stepped forward, one for each of the flock. The erasers kicked each member of the flock square in the back, causing them to crash forward onto their chests and shoulders. The other ten erasers stepped forward, two for each member of the flock, they each grabbed one a member of the flocks wings and pulled them so they were completely extended. "What are you going to do to them?" Max asked, her voice filled with horror. The woman only smiled and waved her hand to one of the Erasers holding Angel. It started to twist one of her snow white wings, until she squealed in pain. "Say you will give yourself to us, without any trouble and this will stop. Your flock will be released and never bothered again. If you chose to save your own life, you will sit here while your flock is killed one by one. Then, you are free to leave." The woman said. Max looked over at her flock, she could tell by the look in Fang's eyes that he would rather die than let her stay here, but she couldn't do that to them. She hung her head, breaking her view of the flock. "I'll stay, please just let them go." Max said, her voice filled with defeat. The woman nodded and waved at the erasers again. They took off the flocks gags, pulled them to their feet and started towards the door. "Max! Max! MAX!" Fang shouted at her, as he fought against is Eraser, but the beast pushed him through the door. Max never even looked up, she didn't want her flock to see their fearless leader with tears streaking down her face. Finally, the room was empty except for the woman, Jeb, the two guards and herself. Jeb started towards her, a collar looking thing in his hand. He knelt down on in front of her. "What is that?" Max asked, trying to sound defiant, but her shoulders were slumped in defeat and she couldn't muster up the energy to fight anymore. "It is a shock collar. One wrong move or one attempt at escape, you will be dead before you reach the outer fence. Don't even try to get it off, only me, Jeb, and the scientist working on you has the key." The woman said as she started towards the exit. The guard came forward and pulled back her hands, snapping them in handcuffs while Jeb put the collar around her neck and clipped it with a padlock. He cupped her chin in his hands, but she pulled away from him roughly. "Don't touch me." She whispered. "I'm sorry Maximum; there was nothing I could do. I really don't want this to happen to you." He said, almost caringly, before getting to his feet and walking out the door. The guard grabbed her by the elbow and lifted her to her feet. The guard, who was about thrity five, led her down a small hallway that ended in a door with a padlock on the door. She guessed this was her room; she stopped as the guard opened the door with his key and opened it. She thought he would release her now but instead he pushed her roughly through the door, following behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulling her closer to him. "What are you doing?" She asked, struggling to break his hold. "Don't be like that." He said, his eyes wandering up and down her body. Max thought she would be sick. "You better be nice to me, your going to be given to us guards when them lab coats are done with ya." He said before kissing her roughly, releasing her handcuffs, and pushing her away from him. Then, he walked out of the room and locked the door. Max walked over to the bed that occupied the center of the room, she slumped down into the mattress and hugged herself. She allowed only a small whimper to cross her lips. She knew she had entered Hell.


End file.
